Cutie Pie?
by Imeelia
Summary: Alkisah, ada tiga remaja paling disegani di sekolah paling besar seantero Korea Selatan. Rumor mengatakan, bahwa mereka bertiga kejam, berandalan, namun juga paling cerdas. Tidak ada yang pernah berani melawan mereka bertiga. Kecuali, mereka yang merasa memiliki nyawa lebih. (Tenang, isi fanfic tidak sehoror summary). EXO Fanfiction - 92Line (BaekChenChan) vs 90Line (XiuHanRis)
Alkisah, ada tiga remaja paling disegani di sekolah paling besar seantero Korea Selatan. Rumor mengatakan, bahwa mereka bertiga kejam, berandalan, namun juga paling cerdas. Tidak ada yang pernah berani melawan mereka bertiga. Kecuali, mereka yang merasa memiliki nyawa lebih.

Walau mereka sering keluar masuk ruang konseling hingga ruang kepala sekolah, tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui bagaimana hukuman mereka. Dan, bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani masa-masa hukuman tersebut.

.

.

.

Cutie Pie?

By : Imeelia

Disclaimer : no one can stop them. Yeah.

.

.

.

"Jongdae!"

Tiga sosok di hadapan Jongdae menadahkan tangan mereka, dengan tatapan yang datar. Jongdae hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet hitam dari saku celana. Membetulkan sebentar letak kacamatanya yang melorot, lalu memberi beberapa lembar uang ke salah satu dari mereka.

Membuat wajah ketiganya berubah cerah.

Serta merta, mereka bertiga meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian, bersama dompet hitamnya di tangan. Tujuan mereka cuma satu, ke tempat booth penjual sosis bakar. Setiap orang di depan mereka mendadak menyingkir, memberi jalan.

Trio Bengal.

Entah mengapa mereka mendapatkan julukan tersebut. Padahal, mereka sendiri merasa anak baik yang pintar dan rajin menabung. Tapi setiap orang di sekolah juga sudah tau, kalau mereka 'tidak seperti siswa biasa'. Walaupun begitu, mereka tampak seperti tidak peduli dan tidak merasa.

Dasar.

"Kamu malah seperti ayah mereka bertiga, Dae."

Byun Baekhyun, teman –katanya- seperjuangan Jongdae menepuk bahu si kacamata itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Baekhyunlah yang paling tahu, semenjak kelas satu, Jongdae selalu berurusan dengan trio bengal itu. Entah mengapa.

"Aku memang merasa seperti ayah mereka, Baek." Lirih Jongdae. Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Jongdae, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu. Seolah-olah mengerti perasaan Jongdae.

"Sabar ya Jongdae," kata Baekhyun. "Memang susah ya, punya wajah yang boros umur."

"Sial kau Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Kim Minseok."

"Lu Han."

"Wu Yifan."

Kepala sekolah, pak Lee, menghela nafasnya. Tiga anak di hadapannya tersenyum cerah –seperti biasa. Seakan-akan hidup mereka tanpa beban. Mengalir begitu saja. Padahal ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan pak Lee menemui mereka di kantornya seperti ini. Dan sepertinya memang selalu ada jadwal khusus untuk mereka.

"Kalian tidak membuat masalah, kan?" Tanya kepala sekolah dengan senyumnya. Yah, agak dipaksakan sih sebenarnya.

Ketiga anak tadi tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng. Mereka sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah –lagi-.

"Benarkah?" Tanya pak Lee lagi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Astaga pak, apa tampang kita seperti kriminal?"

"Pak, saya masih mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk lho pak!"

"Lebih baik saya makan saja pak, daripada membuat masalah."

Mengabaikan protesan ketiga murid paling terkenal di sekolah itu, pak Lee menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, sebenarnya pak Lee ini tidak percaya ketiga orang yang berbakat ini suka menimbulkan masalah. Memang rumor yang beredar sangat kejam. Bahkan, sudah sering yang melaporkan kalau ketiga anak kelas akhir ini suka memelototi murid-murid lain di kantin saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Bel tanda masuk sudah mulai terdengar, menyadarkan kepala sekolah paling muda sepanjang usia sekolah ini, bahwa saatnya ketiga murid di hadapannya masuk kelas. Peraturan tetap peraturan, lagipula sebenarnya tak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan lagi.

"Kalian, masuklah kedalam kelas. Ikutilah pelajaran dengan tenang, mengerti?"

"Baik, pak!"

.

.

.

"Diantara trio Bengal, siapa yang jadi ketuanya?"

"Mungkinkah itu… kak Yifan? Ia terlihat sangat kejam."

"Kak Luhan?"

"Yang benar itu, kak Minseok."

"Haah?"

Jongdae hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya ketika tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Pemimpin trio Bengal, Kim Minseok yang paling imut itu?

"Ha, bercanda." Jongdae melanjutkan minumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ketika akan membuang botol minumannya, Jongdae dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Hampir saja botol minuman itu melayang.

"Byun! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dasar butiran debu!" umpat Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya terkikik saja.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penasaran. Jongdae hanya menggumam 'bukan apa-apa'.

"Apa kamu tahu, hari ini ada anak pindahan di kelas kita!"

"Sudah tahu, Byun."

"Dasar cupu jutek," Baekhyun mengambil kacamata berbingkai kotak milik Jongdae, lalu menoyor sahabatnya itu. Jongdae hanya mendengus kesal, sambil berusaha mengambil kacamatanya. Jadilah kericuhan kecil akibat kedua murid yang katanya saling bersahabat itu.

Sayangnya, kacamata itu berpindah tangan ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dan tentu saja pelakunya bukan mereka berdua yang pendek itu. Seseorang dengan senyum cerah dan itulah pelakunya. Dia memegang tinggi-tinggi kacamata Jongdae.

"Sepertinya permainan kalian menarik," katanya. "Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

"Siapa ya?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya. Merasa asing dengan wajah yang seenaknya saja mengambil kacamatanya. Jongdae memang bukan murid terkenal, tapi dia hampir hafal dengan semua wajah di sekolahnya. Apalagi, sosok di depannya ini memakai badge yang menunjukkan bahwa ia satu angkata dengannya.

"Anak baru?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Bingo!" teriak si senyum cerah sambil menepuk tangannya. "Sampai ketemu di kelas!" murid baru tersebut mendadak pergi sambil bersiul menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja kacamata Jongdae sudah berada di tangan asli pemiliknya.

"Aku sih nggak berharap sekelas sama dia,"

"Sama."

.

.

.

* * *

Mel's Note:

Welcome back! nyiahaha

Ini idenya udah lama lho, serius. Aku suka sekali 90Line dan 92Line lol. mereka tuh unik dengan cara mereka sendiri? haha

Sementara konsepnya masih Friendship, belum ada Romance. Kalau mau Romance, tunggu saja project selanjutnya. hehe.

Oh iya, tetap cintai EXO kita, tetap cintai Xiumin. Saranghaja (?)

Best love,

Kesayangan Kim Minseok


End file.
